


Priorities

by Hackney123



Series: The Moss Lyman Presidency [2]
Category: The West Wing
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:09:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27917266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hackney123/pseuds/Hackney123
Summary: President Donatella Moss Lyman has her first Cabinet meeting to decide the priorities for the first year of her Presidency.  As her Cabinet is made up almost exclusively of friends and acquaintances the Press was running stories about the cronyism cabinet so one of the purposes of this meeting was to lay down the ground rules.
Series: The Moss Lyman Presidency [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015887
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Priorities

**Author's Note:**

> A/N I am not sure if the Communications Director and the Press Secretary would normally attend cabinet meetings, but they will be attending this one. For Cabinet positions and who fills them see The Cabinet.

The cabinet members were standing and talking waiting for the meeting to start this was going to be the first Cabinet meeting of the Moss Lyman Presidency. It was agreed that both Annabeth and Otto would attend cabinet meetings so as everyone was on the same page. At 11am Donna accompanied by Josh and Molly came into the room.

‘Everyone take a seat please so we can get a seat.’  
As everyone took their seats a steward put a cup of coffee in front of Donna who took a sip before saying.  
‘Welcome everybody to our first cabinet meeting. To start first a bit of housekeeping at formal meetings including cabinet meetings when addressing each other you will refer to them as Secretary then their last names. This is except for those whose official position does not have Secretary in the title then you would refer to their office for example Vice President. The other exception is when you have two people with the same surname then you refer to one as Madam Secretary. Second, I do not want to be caught out by scandals if there is anything that might cause a scandal and has not come to light in your confirmation hearings let me know and we will decide how to handle it. If you do not do not bank on me defending you. Finally, before going on to the business of the meeting in a departure from the normal way of doing things all policy is to be discussed in Cabinet or an approved subgroup with a memo to everybody else so we all know what is happening and can coordinate as appropriate.  
Moving on we need to agree our priorities. I want all your views on what the priorities should be as I want a consensus on matters as much as possible.  
Who wants to start?’  
‘Madam President I have had Attitude complaining that you do not have any openly LGBT cabinet members but you do have Black and Hispanic members so they feel you are not committed to gay rights so we might want to do something on gay rights.’ Annabeth said.  
‘Invite them to my Rose Garden Press Conference in two weeks they can ask me about the matter then. On that point how many of you would identify as LGBT?’  
Four hands went up and the Labor Secretary added.  
‘Madam President I do not mind you referencing me as an example.’  
‘Thanks, and before moving off from you I want you, the Commerce Secretary and White House Counsel to form a small working group to look at developing a civility at work policy to replace the current harassment, discrimination and inter office relationships policies which are in my view outdated.’  
The three women together said ‘Yes Ma’am’  
‘We should make reform of gun laws a priority.’ Said the Education Secretary.  
‘Rather than single out the gun lobby and have a fight with Congress why not bring forward a bill tackling all offensive weapons that can kill or seriously injure? It would make it harder for Congress to argue that we are attacking Article 2 rights.’ White House Counsel suggested.  
‘Right can I have volunteers to form a subgroup to develop a proposal.’  
Four hands went up including both White House Counsel and the Education Secretary.  
‘That is settled then you four will develop the proposal and can co opt whoever you want to help. Any other proposals?’  
‘I would like to look into a program for improving the health of veterans who are medically discharged from the military.’ Said the Veterans Secretary.  
‘Madam Secretary Young can you work with her on that. The rest of you can you circulate your departmental workplans for information. Anything else?’  
‘Yes, I need to counter the press stories about this being a cabinet of cronies. As well as the allegations of nepotism.’ Annabeth said.  
‘I will deal with that the Rose Garden Press Conference. If there is nothing else, we are adjourned Molly will circulate the dates for the rest of the Cabinet meetings this year.’

**Author's Note:**

> Who were the other members of the cabinet who put their hands up to identify as LGBT apart from the Labor Secretary? Put your suggestions in the comments,


End file.
